


Whumptober 2020 - 16 - Forced to Beg

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 - 16 - Forced to Beg

Ziggy growled at Tenaya even though he knew he couldn’t fight her. 

She laughed coldly, “You’re going to be a lot of fun.”

“Do whatever you want to me. The others will still take you down.”

“We’ll see.” She pulled out a whip and turned him around. 

He tried to move but she began whipping at him. 

“I want to hear you beg me to stop.”

“Never.” Ziggy gritted his teeth against the pain.

She continued whipping him, small whimpers coming from him now. 

“Beg me and I’ll stop.”

Ziggy was quiet, barely above a whisper, “Stop.. please.”

“Louder.”

“Please stop.. I’ll do whatever you want.. just stop.”

She smirked, “I was already going to do what I wanted. You’ll soon be a tool for Venjix. But since you asked, I’ll stop.” She cracked the whip once more before disappearing. Ziggy hung his head and waited for either Tenaya to come back or his body to pass out.


End file.
